paradoxfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Tarja Turunen - The Only One
thumb Tarja Turunen este o cantareata,compozitoare si pianista de origine finlandeza binecunoscuta pentru vocea ei incredibila.Ea s-a facut remarcata ca fiind vocea principala in cadrul formatiei de rock simfonic,Nightwish.Desi a pus bazele acestei formatii in 1996,ea totusi a fost concediata in 2005,din lipsa de interes in ultimul timp pentru Tarja in cadrul trupei.De-a lungul carierei a inregistrat 8 albume(6 cu Nightwish,2 independente).Este casatorita cu omul de afaceri argentinian Marcelo Cabulli.Profilul vocal al Tarjei se incadreaza in categoria sopranelor lirice,vocea ei masurand aproximativ 3 octave. ---- ' Perioada Nightwish(1996 - 2005)' thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right În anul 1996, Tarja a devenit unul dintre membrii fondatori ai formaţiei Nightwish, în momentul în care colegul său de clasă, Tuomas Holopainen a invitat-o să devină cântăreaţa acestui proiect. Cei doi, împreună cu chitaristul Emppu Vuorinen au înregistrat un disc demonstrativ, intitulat „Nightwish”, nume care a fost preluat ulterior şi de grup.Între timp, formaţiei Nightwish i s-a alăturat toboşarul Jukka Nevalainen, iar în luna mai 1997, grupul a semnat un contract cu casa de discuri finlandeză Spinefarm Records pentru două albume. Materialul discografic de debut, intitulat Angels Fall First a obţinut succes moderat în ţara natală a Tarjei, iar criticii de specialitate au aclamat debutul grupului. Totuşi, succesul pe plan european al formaţiei avea să vină odată cu lansarea celui de-al doilea album, Oceanborn (1998). În acest timp, compania Spinefarm Records a realizat care este potenţialul trupei, şi a prelungit contractul de la două la trei albume. În timp ce muzica grupului Nightwish dobândea popularitate în Europa, Tarja a participat în anul 1999 la câteva dintre concertele formaţiei Waltari, susţinute la Opera Naţională Finlandeză. Acestea purtau numele de Evankeliumi şi aveau ca temă muzica rock, iar biletele pentru aceste spectacole au fost complet vândute, la fiecare apariţie a Tarjei. Turunen a continuat să concerteze alături de Nightwish în următorii ani, iar în 2001 ea s-a înscris la Universitatea de Muzică din Karlsruhe, Germania. În acest timp, Tarja a participat la înregistrările noului album Nightwish, intitulat Century Child (2002) şi a cântat alături de formaţia argentiniană Beto Vázquez Infinity.În decembrie 2003, Preşedintele Finlandei, doamna Tarja Halonen a invitat-o personal pe Turunen să participe la petrecerea organizată de Ziua Independenţei. Dineul, care a avut loc la Palatul Prezidenţial al Finlandei, a fost intens mediatizat de către presa locală, care a numit-o pe Turunen „una dintre cele mai impresionante apariţii”. La finele lui 2003, formaţia Nightwish s-a reunit, pentru a începe înregistrările la albumul Once (2004). Acest material discografic a fost intens aclamat de către criticii de specialitate, care au apreciat progresul vocal făcut de către Turunen. În primăvara lui 2004, Tarja a concertat alături de ansamblul Noche Escandinava pentru a doua oară, iar de Crăciunul anului 2004, ea a lansat un disc single, intitulat „Yhden Enkelin Unelma” (Visul Unui Înger), care a fost certificat cu discul de aur în Finlanda. În primăvara anului 2005, cântăreaţa a înregistrat un duet cu artistul de origine germană Martin Kesici. Intitulat „Leaving You for Me”, cântecul a beneficiat de un videoclip, care a fost difuzat rareori la posturile locale de televiziune. La data de 21 octobrie, 2005, Tarja a înregistrat alături de Nightwish un album live, intitulat End of an Era. Acesta reprezintă ultimul material discografic comercializat de formaţia Nightwish pe care poate fi auzită vocea Tarjei. După încheierea înregistrărilor, cântăreţei i-a fost înmânată o scrisoare deschisă, semnată de către ceilalţi membrii ai grupului, prin care îi cereau să părăsească formaţia Nightwish. Principalele motive evocate au fost schimbarea radicală de atitudine a Tarjei şi interesul tot mai mare al acesteia pentru bani şi celebritate. Cântăreaţa a renunţat la postul de voce principală a formaţiei şi a declarat prin intermediul unui comunicat de presă că această despărţire este foarte dureroasă pentru ea şi poate fi comparat cu un divorţ, deoarece ea a investit foarte multe sentimente în grupul Nightwish. Aceasta a precizat că este dezamăgită de foştii săi colegi şi că va reveni curând în industria muzicală. ---- Cariera individuală(2006 - prezent) thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right În ciuda faptului că a fost concediată de către formaţia Nightwish, cariera muzicală a Tarjei nu avea să se încheie. Cântăreaţa a optat pentru o formulă independentă, iar în iarna anului 2005 ea a început un turneu de Crăciun intitulat Christmas World Tour 2005, care a vizat câteva ţări europene pecum Finlanda, Germania, Spania şi România. Prima reprezentaţie din România a avut loc la data de 15 decembrie la Sala Auditorium din cadrul Muzeului Naţional de Artă din Bucureşti (Palatul Regal) şi a fost coordonată de către Fundaţia Aquarius. Pe 16 decembrie, interpreta a susţinut un concert identic la Sala Thalia din Sibiu, unde a fost acompaniată instrumental de membrii Filarmonicii de Stat din Sibiu. Turneul a reprezentat un succes, iar odată cu încheierea sa Tarja a început să compună şi înregistreze cântece pentru un nou material discografic. În iulie, 2006 Tarja a cântat în cadrul Festivalului de Operă Savonlinna, care a avut loc în oraşul Kuopio, de această dată fiind vocea principală. Fiind însoţită de tenorul de origine finlandeză Raimo Sirko, repertoriul Tarjei a cuprins cântece clasice precum „O Mio Babbino Caro” de Giacomo Puccini, melodii ale compozitorului Andrew Lloyd Webber - „Don't Cry for Me Argentina” de pe coloana sonoră a filmului Evita (varianta în limba spaniolă), dar şi piese înregistrate anterior alături de formaţia Nightwish.Tot în anul 2006, Tarja a participat la festivalul „Rhapsody In Rock” organizat de Robert Well. Deasemenea, cântăreaţa a avut repertorii şi în cadrul festivalelor „Cross Over” şi „Lahti Organ Festival”, ambele desfăşurându-se în Finlanda. Turunen a cântat alături de tenorul Raimo Sirkiä, fiind acompaniaţi de pianista Maija Weitz şi de Orchestra Oraşului Sinäjoki. În acelaşi an, Tarja a participat la un concert cu scopuri umanitare creat pentru a comemora 60 de ani de la fondarea organizaţiei UNICEF. Turunen a cântat împreună cu Coral Tapiola melodia „Tomorrow's Child”, iar interpretarea acestora a strâns suma de 18,688 de euro, bani folosiţi ulterior de către UNICEF pentru vaccinarea unui grup de 2300 de copii din Laos. Un album de colinde, intitulat Henkäys Ikuisuudesta, a fost lansat oficial la data de 8 noiembrie, 2006 şi repertoriul acestuia constituind un blend între muzica tradiţională finlandeză, lucrări ale unor compozitori renumiţi precum Johann Sebastian Bach sau Franz Schubert, muzica unor artişti celebri: ABBA sau John Lennon dar şi creaţii proprii ale Tarjei. La data de 25 octombrie, 2006 a început comercializarea unui disc single menit să promoveze albumul Henkäys Ikuisuudesta. Fiind intitulat „You Would Have Loved This”, cântecul a fost produs de către Tarja, în amintirea mamei sale care a murit în 2003, fiind răpusă de cancer. Piesa a fost lansată în ediţie limitată (numai 1000 de copii), iar acestea au fost epuizate în prima sătămână de la lansare şi a debutat pe a cincea poziţie în clasamentul celor mai comercializare melodii din Finlanda, stabilind un nou record. Pentru a promova albumul Henkäys Ikuisuudesta, Tarja a început un turneu de promovare în Finlanda şi Rusia, ţări în care materialul discografic a fost certificat cu discul de platină, pentru vânzări considerabile. Concertul susţinut de Turunen în oraşul Lahti, din Finlanda, a fost difuzat de către televiziunea finlandeză TV2, iar numărul de telespectatori a depaşit cifra de 450,000 (peste 30% din audienţă). Datorită acestor realizări, Tarja a primit o nominalizare în cadrul Premiilor Emma (echivalentul Premiilor Gramy în Finlanda), la categoria „Cea mai bună voce feminină”, oponentele sale fiind Paula Koivuniemi, Emma Salokoski şi Katri Ylander. Ulterior, Turunen a fost desemnată „Vocea anului 2006” de către revista Iltalehti.În primăvara anului 2007, Turunen a început să compună cântece pentru un nou material discografic. Fiind acompaniată de un grup de compozitori şi muzicieni de renume precum Alexander Scholpp (chitară), Doug Wimbish (chitară bas), Torsten Stenzel (claviatură) şi Earl Harvin (tobe), interpreta a înregistrat o sumedenie de melodii în studioul cântăreţului Hans Zimmer, din Los Angeles. În luna noiembrie a aceluiaşi an, noul material discografic, intitulat My Winter Storm, a început să fie promovat în Europa de către casa de înregistrări Universal Music Group. Conform spuselor Tarjei, cartea Alchimistul de Paulo Coelho a reprezentat o mare sursă de inspiraţie pentru ea în timpul compunerii albumului, cele mai evidente influenţe fiind prezente în melodiile „The Reign” şi „Oasis”. Albumul conţine optsprezece cântece compuse în ritmuri de muzică clasică, rock sau metal simfonic, iar profilul vocal de soprană lirică al Tarjei se armonizează cu secţiuni instrumentale simfonice ample. Primul disc single extras de pe acest album este intitulat „I Walk Alone” şi conţine pasaje teatrale, acompaniate de o orchestră formată din chitări electrice. Capodoperă a muzicii clasice, lucrarea „Recviem” de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart a jucat un rol important în procesul creativ al discului single „I Walk Alone”, secţiuni din compoziţie putând fi auzite pe parcursul cântecului Tarjei. Piesa a reprezentat un succes, obţinând poziţii relativ înalte în clasamentele de specialitate, iar criticii muzicali au numit-o „bijuteria albumului My Winter Storm”. Lansarea albumului My Winter Storm a forst urmată de un scurt turneu european, compus dintr-o serie de concerte susţinute în câteva oraşe precum Londra, Atena, Paris sau Köln. Pe parcursul turneului, fratele interpretei, Toni Turunen a susţinut-o vocal şi a cântat în duet împreună cu aceasta cântecul „The Phantom of the Opera”. La finele anului 2007, Tarja a fost numită de către presă „Cea mai bună voce din Finlanda”, iar cu ocazia ceremoniei organizate pentru a sărbători nouăzeci de ani de independenţă, Turunen a cântat imnul Finlandei în mai multe versiuni. În prima parte a anului 2008, Tarja reia turneul de promovare al albumului My Winter Storm, care obţinuse deja discul de platină în Rusia şi Finlanda, dar şi certificări de aur în diverse ţări din Europa. În timpul acestei serii de concerte, Turunen a compus material nou pentru viitorul său material discografic, dar şi două cântece: „The Crying Moon” şi „Enough”, ambele fiind incluse pe o ediţia specială a albumului My Winter Storm, lansată la finele anului 2008. Cel de-al doilea disc single extras de pe albumul Tarjei, intitulat „Die Alive” a început să fie comercializat în vara anului 2008. Deşi a beneficiat de un videoclip şi promovare adiacentă, cântecut nu s-a bucurat de succesul obţinut de precendentul disc single al cântăreţei: „I Walk Alone”. Începând cu luna august, 2008, Turunen a concertat în America de Sud, turneul având interpretări în ţări precum Mexic, Chile, Columbia şi Argentina. La finele aceluiaşi an, Tarja a revenit în Europa pentru a susţine o nouă serie de concerte. La data de 1 decembrie a anului 2008, a început comercializarea unui disc EP, intitulat The Seer EP. Materialul discografic conţine un duet cu o câtăreaţă de renume în sfera muzicii rock: Doro Pesch, dar şi versiuni noi ale cântecelor de pe albumul My Winter Storm.